


Between

by dead_gold



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Marcus always thought he didn’t deserve a quiet life.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Between

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704178) by [dead_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold). 



> Well, this is my first fic in English and I apologize for any errors in the text.
> 
> _music: Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob_

Marcus opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a forest which rose in evening sunlight like a continuous dark wall. The trees swayed barely visible in the warm wind which, along with rustling leaves, brought quiet sound of waves breaking over rocks. The winding road ran from the house and hiding among dark forest.  
The House…  
Marcus just realized that he was sitting on the porch of the house. It was good large old house with fresh-painted walls. The big dog was napping on the worn wooden steps of the porch, covering his snout with paw.  
Something slipped from the Marcus’s hands and fell on the broads with thud. It was a sketchbook, and dry black branches were sketched on it.

_….Marcus!_

“Marcus!” — he looked away from sketch and he saw Harper running towards him, and she was carefully holding something against her. The other kids and Peter slowly followed her. They looked so tired but happy.  
“Marcus!” — Harper ran around the grumbling dog and jumped to Marcus. — “Look what we found on the way home! Peter promised to help it!”  
She took her hands from chest, letting Marcus to examine the finding. It was a small nondescript bird that was anxiously tweeting.  
“It is kinglet” — Peter said with a smile. — “I don't know why it's wing is broken, but it was lucky that Harper has a sharp eye”  
“ And you really help?” — asked Marcus and gently stroked his finger along the olive feathers on the bird’s head.  
“Probably” — Peter said. — “I’ll see what I can do after dinner”

_…..Marcus!...._

“Marcus?”  
Marcus flinched, throwing off his stupor and looked at Peter. Peter stood at the sink and held out a knife to Marcus. He mechanically took it and turned it as if he never held this knife before.  
“Are you all right?” — Peter expressed his dismay and stepped close. So close that Marcus could smell the salt water and forest on the Peter’s skin. Marcus smiled and softly, almost chastely, kissed his lover.  
“Yes. I shouldn’t fall asleep in sun — now my head is wadded” — Marcus said.  
Peter snickered, kissed Marcus back and began to fillet a fish that he and kids was caught this afternoon.  
At the dinner, kids emotionally talked about the trip. They rivalled each other tо talk about how Verity almost sank the boat when Peter give her skippering. Verity was paunted, but then, with a laugh toldl about how Truck lost the fish, which slopped out his hands and smashed its tail over the Truck’s face.  
Marcus has listened this cheerful, such familiar chirping with the smile, and sometimes even managed to answer something, but there was thought on the edge of his mind which he couldn't catch. The faint echo of something important, something that he couldn’t remember, couldn’t feel.

_…Marcus! Come on, Marcus!...._

Marcus sat on the bed and looked at the fancy pattern on the carpet under his feet. It was their bedroom. Him and Peter. The Bible on bedside table, which Marcus has not opened for several months. Peter’s wristwatch, which, as he joked, was capable of surviving everything including the end of the world. A few photos of local landscape taken by Peter. Old tape record of Marcus.  
Peter got out of the shower in a towel wrapped around his waist. Warm, wet and disheveled, he wanted to say something, but when he saw Marcus, he just sighed and sat down beside him.  
“It’s not just a midday nap, right?”  
“I ... I don't know. It all seems so ... perfect!” — Marcus desperately tried to find right words. He knew how hard it was for him to have a relationship, how hard it was for him to be close to another person. — “You. Kids. Home. Even that damn dog! This all to good to be true...”

_….Marcus!...._

“Marcus” — Peter said and took the Marcus’s face in warm hands and looked in his eyes. He kissed Marcus the same way as that distant night on the boat — thrillingly, sensually, giving all of himself. Then he pulled back. — “Marcus, you deserve your home, like these kids. You deserve love.”  
“No, no ... I mean ...” Marcus's voice broke. A blunt needle of understanding pierced the brain. Bitterness squeezed his chest. - “I mean, this is not real. This is all ....”

_“.... Come on, Marcus, wake up!” — Thomas shakes his partner by the shoulders._

“... in my mind.”  
Peter still held his face in his hands, gently stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. He looked at Marcus with eyes full of sadness. Peter kissed Marcus again. He kissed passionately and deeply, while Marcus clung to his bare strong shoulders, afraid to collapse into the abyss that opened under his feet.

_..Marcus!..._

“It could be a reality, Marcus. You have suffered enough. You fought enough, Marcus. You deserve your peace. This is what you have been dreaming of all your life. You dreamed about it so much that you were afraid to admit to yourself. Come on, Marcus, stop.”  
Marcus felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt a burning heat when Peter hugged him. He felt relief.

_...Marcus!..._

Marcus sobbed quietly and hugged Peter back.

_... Mar ..._

The voice was gone.


End file.
